Eli Harley
Name: Eli Harley *'Race:' Human *'Age:' 16 *'Gender:' Male *'Class:' Fighter *'Deity:' Palkia Starter Pokemon *''Nickname:'' Mutt *''Species: '' Poochyena *''Ability: '' Quick Feet: Speed is increased by 50% when induced with a status (Burn, Poison, Sleep, Frozen & Paralysis). If Paralysed, the speed drop is ignored. *Attacks: **''Tackle ''- A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. **''Crunch ''- The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. It may also lower the target's Defence stat. **''Protect ''- It enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. *''Description/Personality'': Only three years old, Mutt is barely out of his puppy stage. This doesn't stop him from being a fierce protector of Eli. He switches between a lovable puppy, bouncing and yapping to loyal protector, able to bite through leather armour with ease. Pokemon Team N/A Description: Eli is a young fighter, he wears his father's armour and carries a rusty longsword and battered shield. He is still very inexperienced but vows to be as good a fighter as his father was. His armour is all slightly too big for him and his the helmet went missing for the set years ago so his fluffy brown hair and big green eyes are visible, and venerable to everyone. He has a light covering of freckles over his nose which he is very embarrassed about as he thinks it makes him look like a kid. Personality: ' He is easily spooked and a bit of a klutz but is earnest in everything he does. He believes in always doing the right thing and tries to follow in his father's footsteps. He tries to always smile but it often comes out looking worried as he rarely knows what is going on around him. He has a fierce hatred for corrupted drow but will not verbally abuse them in an y way, seeing verbal assaults as weak. '''Abilities: ' He is very good at bonding with dog type Pokemon, often being able to calm even the most rowdy beast. '''Flaws: He doesn't get along with cats well and is very clumsy, causing him to lose his grip on his sword or trip during a fight. Luckily Mutt is often there to help. History: Born in Greyson to his housewife mother and city-guard father he lived a comfortable life in the market district. His father was always telling him stories about when he used to be a soldier and how he battled with drow and orcs and bandits all through Illith. His father was released from soldier work when he was 30 due to an arrow wound through the shoulder that put his shield arm out of service for a few years. He took up city-guard work after he got married and heard that little Eli was on the way. Life was going well until four years ago when the drow attacked and Eli's father was called back into action to protect Illith. He happily took up the sword again and went off to fight. He never returned though. His body was brought back after the battle to be buried and the family were given a gratuity of a few hundred gold, enough to keep them comfortable for a few years at least. After a year of grieving, Eli's mother gave him a Poochyena puppy to console him. Eli started to perk up again with the puppy and knowing that the money from their father's death would not last forever he took up his father's armour and swore he would be as good a soldier as his father, if not better. Since then he has been training himself and is now ready to leave Greyson and start being an adventurer. Equipment: Basic metal armour minus the helm, rusty longsword and battered shield. Additional information: He is scared of cats and doesn't even like fighting them.